


Dust

by NuclearGers



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearGers/pseuds/NuclearGers
Summary: Kirin muses on -and, of course, complains about- what he has to put up with just to spend an evening with Paolo in the Dust District.





	Dust

When I wake there, it’s often to a thin layer of dust draped across my skin, and I sometimes even cough a little extra onto my pillow. This is… _usually_ avoidable if we remember to close the damn windows before bed, but, well, our focus is almost always solely on each other.

  
It can’t be helped, really.

 

With a mind as curious, as brilliant as mine, and one as sharp, as driven as his, of course our focus is always point-blank on something as desirable as each other, with no diversion possible until any and all intimate tasks have been completed.

 

I never let my curiosity go unsatisfied, and I’ve come to find out neither does he.

 

So yes, trivial things like open windows and fine layers of dust go unnoticed when we’ve got each other in our sights - _when we’ve got each other in our arms_.

 

I also try not to let things like distance get to me, but really, though, do you know how much of a pain in the ass it is to get from my place to his? …Well, alright, it’s honestly not the _worst_ thing in the world; I’ve traveled far more heinous distances, but this one is plenty inconvenient enough on its own, I assure you! The multiple rail-car rides, all that walking to-and-fro… and oftentimes in uncomfortable shoes when I forget to put on the correct ones! Yes, very tiresome, very annoying. Sometimes I just wish he’d lived down at the bottom of the tracks, right across from the gap, where that little cluster of houses sits. I could practically wave down there if I so desired, and then he could visit me more often, too. There, problem solved. But I know he’d never leave his beloved Howlers, so moving for our convenience is out of the question.

 

While we’re speaking of those brutes…

 

They can be just as insufferable as the dust and distance! Beady little eyes watching me as I walk through their territory, making their snickering little comments not-so-under their breath, sneaking quick pinches and prods at my ass just to laugh when I yelp and jolt… like a murder of tattoo’d _corvids_ , they are! Also, I hate to admit it, but as dull as the rest of their minds are, their wits are nearly second to none, and it seems like they almost plan days in advance for some of the things they say to me when I walk by. As much as I sometimes try to deny it to myself, I really am more man than machine, and some of those comments sting. Paolo says they’re just joking, that they tease because they (well, most of them) like me, but it’s not uncommon for me to leave the Dust District with a bruised ego.

 

So yes, I often wake in this room with dust on and in me, my feet a tad tender and sore, and my pride still just a little bit wounded.

 

But you know… I will ride every rickety rail-car and walk every inconvenient mile of distance. I will brush off and ignore every teasing, mocking cat-call and jeer thrown my way (hell, maybe I’ll even manage a few back myself). And, I will embrace every single speck of dust on my skin and in my lungs if it means I can spend just one more night of calm and respite in his arms and in this bed and in this place. In this place, filthy and crude as it is, I’m honestly beginning to feel more at home here than I ever did in the Aventa Quarter.

 

Here, where there is no Duke Abele and his ever-constant pressure on my back, only the stars and dust on Paolo’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think! I can be reached here or at my tumblr of the same name.


End file.
